


可燃垃圾

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 4231!Clef, Francis Wojciechoski - Freeform, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 加粗预警：抹布警告，很糟糕，真的很糟糕，糟糕到今晚梦里我必被谱号砍死。纯疯批文学，因为起不到任何正面教育作用所以未成年人勿入，尤其是某几位小朋友，没错我知道你们能看到这里，退出去，就当无事发生，乖【】
Relationships: multiple characters/Francis Wojciechoski
Kudos: 22





	可燃垃圾

**Author's Note:**

> 加粗预警：抹布警告，很糟糕，真的很糟糕，糟糕到今晚梦里我必被谱号砍死。纯疯批文学，因为起不到任何正面教育作用所以未成年人勿入，尤其是某几位小朋友，没错我知道你们能看到这里，退出去，就当无事发生，乖【】

“这样不好——很不好。”代号“Big-man”的特工拖着语气说。

“你看，Ukulele特工，你是个绿型，而我们杀绿型。”

有人点燃了一支烟。你嗅到尼古丁的味道，不如硝烟好闻。砰，子弹出膛，人形的怪物倒下，脑浆子淌了一地。Ukulele的鞋尖上粘上了一点，白白黄黄，和他的脸色一样难看。

咔哒咔哒，休谟测量仪的指针一下下撞在表盘尽头。故障。是故障吧。金发的男人总是这样说，一遍遍重复，就像他能把这扭曲成一句真话似的。

“这只是个意外，我发誓。”他瑟缩着，“我能控制好自己——”

“那就证明这一点。要让我们不立刻宰了你，至少要表现出点诚意吧，绿型？”

在你的同僚们围拢上去时你感到一阵恶心。“端好你的枪。”Big-man对你说，“如果他敢反抗，你就……”他比了一个代表“处决”的手势。

为了把注意力放在该放在的地方你开始默背外勤手册里的处决要点，尽力去忽视那身为你队友的绿型的呜咽和哀鸣。

_速度：绿色型个体对任何威胁都可以反应迅速。为了确保一次成功击杀，作业员必须在1秒内完成从初次显露敌意到完成处决项目的过程。这是一个人类对一次意料外威胁和事件的平均反应时间。_

男人的脸青了一块，很快肿起来，让他看上去狼狈极了。Big—man卡住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，把阴茎塞进去。男人退缩了，却被扯住头发按向高大特工的下体，被迫吞下更多。Big-man最终射在了他嘴里。男人呛咳着，在地上蜷缩成懦弱的一团。咔哒，咔哒，仪器的指针晃晃悠悠，怪物正努力控制自己，徒劳得可笑。

_伏击：绿色型个体可以迅速使自己适应于已知威胁。因此建议使用一次声东击西：一次明显的威胁先出现引起测试者的注意，而真正的杀招则来自一个出乎意料的方向。_

那支烟被按灭在男人的小腹。圆的，小小的一个点，焦黑的创口没有血液流出。你忍不住把枪口往下移了移，扳机在你的手指下打滑。砰。你想像自己扣下扳机。大口径的子弹造不出那么小巧的伤口，你会轰碎他的肠子，连带着插在里面的你队友的手指和鸡巴，一起血肉横飞。

把上述两者一起捅进某人的屁股里可不算扩张。男人在流血，他哭了，含混不清地嘟囔着一些破碎的词句，包括并不限于一万个“请”和两万个“不”，直到另一个人用鸡巴堵住他的嘴。唾液顺着男人的嘴角淌下，他的脸涨得通红，看起来快要窒息。

他全身都在淌出液体。绿型的眼泪。绿型的口水。绿型的血。

“操，这小子居然硬了。”有人惊奇又恶意地踢了踢他的下体。

“你他妈还真是个天生的变态。”他被按在地上像狗一样跪趴着，在又一个人操进去的时候发出被闷在嗓子里的痛哭哀鸣。但你看见他的阴茎挺立，在布满青紫掐痕的腿间可怜地晃荡。“被强奸就这么爽吗，婊子？”

强奸。是的，你的队友正在强奸一个人而你端着枪在旁边，以便在受害者反抗、或是你队友完事儿后轰飞受害者的脑袋——去他妈的，杀人犯法而政府付给你钱去杀死男人、女人和孩子。以此类推也许会有个人西装革履地来给你们发个资格证书，上面写着“合法强奸资格证，适用对象：绿型”。

你硬了。不，你当然不是同性恋——你不是，那个把精液射在同性身上的家伙不是，那个把鸡巴塞进队友屁股里的家伙也不是。但你依旧硬了，或许你，你们，他妈的所有人，都有施暴狂的隐性基因。

_暴力行为：要杀死一个绿色型个体，必须选择一个一次成功的杀伤方法。狙击武器必须使用大口径子弹，最好使用能造成最大膨胀的空尖弹，或有必要的话，使用穿甲弹。当然，火器是第二种选择， ~~建议使用爆破~~ 可以用他的老婆孩子威胁他，把他打倒在地、扒下他的裤子，然后把老二塞进他身上任何能塞进的洞里。他会哭泣和求饶，像个正常人类一样，那都是屁话，通通可以当作没听到。若可能的话，强迫他跪在某个男人身上，提起他的肩膀再重重按下，让粗长的阴茎操穿他的肠子。他会仰起头发出像是脖颈被扼住般的呻吟，这时建议让他跪趴着从背后操他，欣赏他无力的身体支撑不住地向前倒去又被拉扯着胳膊拽回，膝盖和手肘在粗粝的地面上摩擦破皮，鲜血混合着后穴中承载不下的精液被抽插的阴茎带出，溅落在地上。完事后记得灭口，不用担心有人从他的尸体上查出些什么，因为没人他妈的在乎。_

你看着他，注意到他也在看着你，眼中流露出某种不切实际的、微茫的希冀。在不久前那双眼睛还透出残忍的冷漠。他开枪，那么近的距离，霰弹枪掀飞那女孩的半个头就好像掀飞一个装满水的壶。现在他跪在你的脚边，跪在他同类的血液里，就像半小时前他跪在女孩的尸体旁，合上她仅剩的一只眼睛。

咔吱。咔吱。你们把Ukulele特工劈开，把那躯壳里藏着的矮个子男人拖出来。他是那样的懦弱，懦弱得令人生厌。怪物使得你和你的同事都发了疯，上帝为什么要给它披上人的皮囊？你丢开枪，把他拖过来，用最下流污秽的语句侮辱他，掐住他的脖子，让他挂在你的阴茎上发出垂死的粗重喘息。

你不是在操他。你在操着狮子和老虎，操着伊甸园里的蛇，操着长着一千只耳朵和一万只眼睛的恶魔。你抓着他的手按上他自己的小腹。有太多根鸡巴射在他的肚子里，让那儿鼓起一个不寻常的弧度。

“来跟小Meri打个招呼。”你说。

这个名字是你脱口而出的。在那之后你才想起是在哪里听过这个名字：某次任务的间隙，这个可怜的特工尝试着加入谈话，一如既往地失败。他不自然地笑着，磕磕绊绊地向你讲述花店和怀孕的女友，他们即将有一个孩子，大概率是个女儿，名字叫Meri，是女友起的——

家庭。女友。多可爱啊，一个绿型建造的，漂亮美好的娃娃屋。

“她知道你能轻易把她拧成一条绳子吗？”你操进他身体的最深处，“还是她也和你一样？”

你只是随便说说。但被弃置一旁的休谟测量仪发出尖锐的蜂鸣，Ukulele的手指在你的脖子上收紧，脸色苍白得像是刚刚挣脱裹尸的布帛。

他被精液染脏的手指冰凉，你在上面嗅到还未散去的火药味。他不是狮子、老虎与蛇，也没有成千上万的眼球。他只比你多出一只，在他的脸颊、颈侧、胸前与小腹，你终于看见了它，看见那冰冷的褐色虹膜。

大口径枪支就放在你的身边。拿到它，开枪，对于一个训练有素的特工来说甚至不要五秒钟。

但你摸了个空。

枪支。枪支里未出膛的子弹。你的阴茎和你的双手。所有人的阴茎和双手。省去燃烧的过程，黑色的灰烬扑簌簌地飘落。

Ukulele，他是个优秀的特工，也许比你们所有人加起来都要优秀。

他只需要一秒钟。


End file.
